A Different Celebration
by SnEaKiNgShAdOw
Summary: One month after a successful Sasuke retrieval mission the annual celebration of the Fourth's defeat over the Kyuubi is taking place. But things are different this year as Naruto's friends discover how he spends the day. Rated for language/violence
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is set one month after a successful Sasuke retrieval mission. I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu**"

A Different Celebration

Chapter 1

It was a cloudy day in Konoha, light rain was giving way to a storm coming over the horizon. The rookies were relaxing under an awning enjoying the time off.

"Checkmate" said Shikamaru sliding his piece into place before removing a few chips from Choji's bag.

"Munch munch munch...good job Shika." said the big boned boy between mouthfuls.

" Aw bullshit!!!! You only started with half your pieces!!!" yelled an irate Kiba after losing for the 4th straight time. He turned to Akamaru who was yipping while he was going on his tangent. "What do you mean I suck.....he has to be cheating!!!" flinging an accusing finger toward the shadow user.

"I would have to disagree Kiba." replied Shino pushing his glasses back into place, "He used a sound strategy of waiting and reacting. While you, in your usual fashion, charged straight ahead." Kiba shot a glare towards his bug riddled friend before getting up trudging past Ino and Sakura toward the bathroom mumbling about lazy geniuses.

"Care for a game Shino?" Shikamaru asked gesturing to the board, Shino nodded in response and sat down. Choji was feeding a few chips to Akamaru when Team Guy stepped into the restaurant, the genins seemed somewhat unhappy. While Guy had an unreadable expression on his face. The reason why became apparent immediately as Sasuke stepped into the restaurant. He looked around at the people gathered and noticed the mixed reactions at his arrival. The civilians seemed happy to see the last of the great Uchiha clan, while the rookies(minus Sakura)didn't seem pleased at all to have him in the presence. The Jonins sat in the booth not saying a word, Kakashi didn't even greet him.

"Kakashi my eternal rival!!! How about a drinking contest to break our 41-41 tie." yelled Guy as he seated himself in the booth while Team Guy went to watch the game. Kakashi's response was to slam his bottle of sake.

"Hm, you say something Guy". Replied Kakashi raising his hand to signal another bottle, before ordering 2 more instead.

"Alright challenge accepted my too cool for school friend." said taking one of the bottles and slamming it down.

Kakashi's next response was to slam his head onto the table while thinking 'that's not why I ordered 2'

'I wonder if that would work for me' thought Sasuke sitting across from Sakura, who had successfully managed to corner the last Uchiha. Sakura had forgiven almost instantly while he was in the hospital recovering from "the lesson" Naruto had given him for leaving the village.

Shikamaru looked up from the game as team ten seated themselves,"Hey Lee, how you doing?"

"I am doing well Shikamaru, the fight with Kimimaro re-energized my flames of youth!!!" Lee more or less shouted with flames in his eye.

"Yeah we can see that" Kiba said rejoining the group. He glared over at Sasuke, "What the hell are you doing here traitor?"

"Don't you talk to Sasuke like that you filthy mutt!" Sakura screeched before being hit with a wave of killing intent coming off the Genins, but most of all Kiba.

"Shut up you pink haired little banshee! This prick abandoned our village and almost cost got us killed! He should be in jail right now!" yelled Kiba.

"That's because of the curse seal Orochimaru put on him!" she yelled back.

"What the hell is wrong with you forehead!" Ino cut in, "You were there at the debriefing, he willing drew on the curse seal, he was ready to leave the village for "his power".

Sasuke in the mean time was trying his hardest to be invisible, to bad it didn't work.

"How can you say that Ino?" replied a confused Sakura

"Gah, your hopeless." Ino huffed and turned away.

Tenten decided to break the tension, "So where's Hinata and Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's not like Hinata to be late. And I figured Naruto be all about a festival...I mean they don't get much bigger then this." replied Kiba.

"If you recall Kiba, after practice yesterday Hinata stated that she had a private ceremony to attend and would not be joining us." explained Shino to his slow thinking friend.

"Oh yeah....then why aren't you there?" Kiba said pointing to Neji.

"It's a private ceremony." Neji calmly replied. Everyone sweat dropped.

Choji spoke while opening another bag of chips,"That still doesn't explain Naruto."

"Yeah forehead where is he?" piped in Ino

Sakura glared at her,"I don't know pig, I haven't seen him all day."

"I haven't either" interjected Sasuke, trying to get on at least someones good side. "He always talks about the forth, it's kinda weird he wouldn't be at the festival to celebrate his greatest victory."

No one noticed the Jonins flinch in their booth.

"Kakashi-sensei do you know wher....." Sakura was interrupted by the sounds of angry yelling. "There it is!!!" "Get it, it's the last one" "Kill it" "Hurry it went that way" all the Genins turned to see a group of villagers chasing a small orange blur.

"It's the damn fox hunt, stupid villagers abusing a defenseless animal." Kiba spat while rising from his seat.

"Kiba stand down!" Kurenai barked.

"But sensei" Kiba started.

"It's just a fox Kiba, what's the big deal, they're evil." Ino stated.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ino. It's a defenseless animal who's done nothing wrong." Tenten growled.

"Yeah, it wasn't even alive during the attack." Kiba

"If you judge an entire species based on the actions of one creature..." everyone turned to Shino who was speaking, "...then how evil is mankind?" Ino had the decency to look ashamed.

"This is most unyouthful, Guy-sensei why can we not interfere?" question Lee

"It will be handled Lee." was Guy's solemn reply. At this point the fox was crossing in front of the restaurant heading down the street towards the front gate.

" I hope it gets away" mumbled Choji while everyone nodded in agreement. There hopes were dashed as a second mob rounded the corner in front of the fox. The animal ran in a circle and seeing that it was surrounded curled into ball and shook with fear. One of the villagers picked up a rock and hurled it at the small creature. Just as the rock was about to strike, an orange blur appeared in front of the animal, catching the rock. All the genins were shocked at the speed, then they realized who they were looking at.

"All right Naruto!!!" yelled Kiba.

"So the demon protects its own." said a villager. Others mumbled and nodded there heads.

Naruto looked down at the frightened fox at his feet staring helpless at him. Dropping the rock he unzipped his jacket halfway while reaching down and scooped it up. "It's not safe here for you little guy." He said stuffing the animal in his jacket. He looked around and was about to jump to a roof when he was struck in the head by a rock. He stumbled a bit before looking back at the assailant. The man looked at him with hate filled eyes and spat the word demon. A rapid succession a rocks struck Naruto in the head, face, back and arms which were being used to shield the fox. Another hard hit to the back of the head knocked him to the ground.

"What the fuck!?!?!? yelled Kiba as he jumped to his feet along with the other rookies to help Naruto. They quickly all found themselves frozen in place. A single phrase reached there ears.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu success" announced Shikamaru, holding his signature hand sign.

"What are you doing Shikamaru, release me at once!" snapped Neji as he and the others strained against the jutsu.

"No!!! Naruto!!!" yelled Sakura as the villagers beat Naruto as he curled up protecting the animal in his jacket.

"Shikamaru stop! We have to help our friend!" cried Lee as he continued to fight the hold on him.

Shikamaru reached into his vest pocket, the others imitating him, and pulled out a solider pill and put it in his mouth. "I can't do that." he replied.

"Guy-sensei why aren't you helping him?" pleaded Tenten

"We can't." was his short answer. But anger and guilt were clearly written on his as well as the other Jonins faces.

"What do you mean you can't! What kind of shit is that!?!?!?" shot Kiba

"Kiba! Shut up, that's an order." Kurenai said glaring at her student.

"There going to kill him!" Ino said almost in tears. As the crowd beat Naruto mercilessly. A Chuunin joined and brandished a kunai.

"Sensei stop him!" yelled Sasuke to everyone's surprise.

It was too late, the blade was now buried deep in his right shoulder. They all heard him cry out in pain. The crowd cheered while the rookies cringed. Suddenly all action came to a halt when a powerful killing intent swept over the street.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!" a voice bellowed, everyone turned to see the 5th Hokage with a very pissed off look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I would like to thank all those who sent reviews and ashkey1984 for beta-reading this story. I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu**"

A Different Celebration

Chapter 2

The street stood frozen from the killing intent coming of the 5th Hokage. The rookies gathered under the awning were scared stiff but watching with rapt attention.

"Answer me!" The Hokages voice echoed across the street as she strolled toward the group. The civilians quickly shuffled backwards exposing a site that lite a fury in her eyes. Crouched down over the beaten and bloody body of Naruto was one of her own ninjas. The Chuunin was staring at the Hokage wide eyed with terror, his hand still clutching the kunai buried in Naruto's shoulder.

The Chuunin quickly found himself pinned to the wall by his throat. The hand of the Slug Sannin crushing his windpipe, "Lady Hok-"

"SILENCE!!!" she roared. Her previous killing intent now almost doubling. A few of the civilians passed out, some lost control of the bodily functions, the Chuunin certainly did. The Genins took a step back from the pure anger she was releasing. "How dare you attack one of my ninja!" slamming him into the stone wall causing it to crack. "One of your comrades!" slamming him again causing it to crack further. She then drew him close so the were almost nose to nose. "And how dare you attack the 4th's legacy." The last part came out in a deadly whisper only heard by the two.

The Chuunin began to whimper, "But he's the Kyu-"

"I said silence!" She cut him off by throwing him 30 feet into the opposite wall. He slammed into so hard it left a large indentation along with numerous cracks. He lay on the ground alive, but unfortunately for him, still conscious and in pain. She moved half way across the street intending to deliver more punishment when she felt someone grab her wrist. She whirled around and all of her killing intent vanished, she'd been grabbed by Naruto.

"Please stop Lady Hokage" he said as he looked at her with begging eyes, while hers widened with his use of her title. "I don't want anyone hurt because of me." he pleaded letting go of her wrist.

"But Naruto he..." her statement died out when she looked into his eyes. "..are you sure? Your a ninja of Konoha, this is a serious offense."

He nodded while repositioning the fox in his coat. "Besides I think he learned his lesson." He added, finally getting the fox situated with its head poking out of the top of his coat.

She let out a long sigh, "Alright Naruto, but they have to go to jail. They still attacked a ninja, so they must be punished, but they won't go to Ibiki."

He gave her a short bow, but a bow none the less, "Thank you."

She gave him a small smirk, "Manners improving eh brat?"

He smirked back, "Don't push it grandma."

She playfully bobbed him on the head as she walked toward the still petrified mob, "Wait here a minute while I handle this." She stopped in front of the still prone Chuunin, picked him up by the front of his vest and held him at arms length. "You have attacked a fellow ninja of Konoha, a crime punishable by death after a _chat_ with our interrogator. However at this _boys _request we will not be following that route. Instead you are hereby demoted to the rank of Genin, effective immediate. You will be doing d-ranks for the next 6 months and will not be allowed to participate in the Chuunin exams for no less than one year. Is that understood.?" The man gave a small frightened nod. She now pulled him to her face once more. "And if I hear of or see you tormenting him again I'll kill you myself....is _that_ understood?" She said with a look that promised pure pain in her eyes.

"Y-y-yes Lady Hokage." the man whimpered.

"Good" she said dropping him to the ground. "ANBU!" 2 black robed figures appeared kneeling in front of the Hokage. "Take this trash to the hospital then round up all the instigators in this attack and take them to jail." They nodded as the both reached down a jerked the newly appointed Genin to his feet, not caring that he was in pain and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You four..." she said looking at the jonins.

"Yes Lady Hokage." responded Kakashi, standing at attention along with Asuma, Kurenai and Guy.

"Report to the tower, the ceremony will began shortly." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." he and the others bowed before leaving.

The 5th walked back towards Naruto while doing hand signs. She reached his side as her hands started glowing green, he quickly took a step back.

"What's wrong Naruto? Why won't you let me heal you?" The Hokage asked in a confused manner.

Naruto quickly pulled the fox out of his coat and held it in front of him. "Heal this little guy first, he needs it more than I do." he whispered.

The Hokage's eyes softened and she couldn't help but tear up a little as she looked at him. His face was covered in a mix of mud and blood. His clothes were dripping with mud and water from the still ongoing rain. He obviously had a little difficulty breathing, she suspected cracked or broken ribs. And worst of all, the kunai was still buried to the hilt in his shoulder. But here he was, holding a small animal in front of him, and telling her to heal it first as if it was the most important thing in the world. She took that small fox from him and cradled it much like a baby before placing he glowing hand on it's chest. To her surprise it didn't struggle or resist. "He's fine Naruto, now let me see your shoulder." She spoke softly hading the animal back.

He took it and put it into his coat before turning around. "Just take it out, we both know I'll be fine." He whispered in a depressed tone only the two could hear.

She positioned them with their backs to the Genins. Then placed her left on Naruto's shoulder with her fingers on the wound around the blade. Then taking her right hand grabbed the handle of the kunai and pulled...hard.

Naruto winced. "Geez grandma, could you have made it hurt more?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just figured with all your talk about being a great ninja and future Hokage that you could take a little pain." she quipped. Her now glowing hand closing the wound on his shoulder. He snorted and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" she asked, she was sure she heard wrong. He stood straight and stiff as a board.

Moments earlier with the rookies...

The Genins all took a step back with the amount of killing intent the Hokage was radiating.

"Holy shit she's pissed." Kiba said looking down to see Akamaru huddled in a ball at his feet.

"Attacking a fellow ninja is a serious crime Kiba" stated Shino "Although her anger does seem out of place for a leader of the village."

"She reminds me off your mom Shikamaru." commented Choji who was no longer eating. Shikamaru snorted in response.

"Their actions are most unyouthful. Guy-sensei, why were they attacking Naruto?" asked Lee, looking on edge due to the situation.

"I can't say Lee. All I can say is that their hate and anger is misguided." Guy continued looking ahead as the Hokage slammed the man into the wall.

Team 7 stood silent, too shocked to move or speak. What had their team-mate done to deserve this? Sure he could be loud and annoying sometimes, but to be beaten...stabbed, what was going on? Their thoughts were broken as the man was sent across the street into the other wall.

"Wow, she's so strong." commented Tenten

"I think she's going to kill him." was Neji's observation as he watched the Hokage walk towards the beaten man only to be stopped by Naruto.

"What's he doing?" asked a confused Ino.

"Sparing his life." Asuma spoke up. "The Hokage is well within her rights to kill him, but apparently Naruto doesn't want that."

"Whoa, did he just bow? I've never seen him do that." Kiba said in disbelief.

"I wish this rain would let up so we could hear them." stated Ino, still scared to move despite the killing intent being gone now. The others were starting to snap back and made a move to go to Naruto.

"Stop" Kurenai cut in, halting the rookies in their tracks.

"But Kurenai-sensei, Naruto's still hurt." pleaded Sakura after finally finding her voice. Seeing her teacher so angry had shocked her. Sure she lost her temper sometimes, but watching the Hokage lose hers was something new....and humbling. But she and the other rookies were losing patience as Naruto was standing in the middle of the street with a kunai buried in his shoulder.

"The Hokage will take care of it." Kakashi said as he nodded towards the 5th. He and the other Jonins then left as ordered.

The Hokage approached Naruto with her hands glowing green. Everyone became confused when he stepped back away from her, until he he held out the fox.

"Seriously? He's got a kunai in his shoulder and still wants that thing looked at?" asked Sasuke incredulously.

"Yeah, cause unlike you Naruto puts others before himself." spat Kiba glaring at the Uchiha.

"What did you say?" growled Sasuke

"Going deaf now? Must be the cost for those fucking eyes of yours." he answered with venom in his voice. Drawing everyones attention to both of them.

"That's enough please, we should help Naruto." Ino pleaded before the situation could escalate, Sakura nodding in disbelieving agreement.

"Alright Ino...what the hell???" Kiba said in alarm.

Everyone turned back to see what he was looking at and were shocked. The Hokage was kneeling level with Naruto, holding the boy as if he was her own. The rookies were shocked, sure they knew he went with Jiraiya to convince Tsunade to come back...but they were this close. Their shock was intensified as she removed his headband and kissed his forehead. Her attention then turned toward them.

"Nara, come here." she spoke in a voice of authority.

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto and the 5th. The rookies were almost dying to know what was said as the 5th left after a moment in a swirl of leaves. The saw the shadow user then place his hand on Naruto's shoulder as say something, the boy clad in orange nodded before also taking off. Shikamaru then made his way back to the genins. When he reached them he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Kiba striking him to the ground.

"What the fuck were doing?!?!?!" he yelled lunging at the Nara only to be held back by Shino and Choji. "How could you sit there and let those bastards beat him!?!?!?! He's our friend!!! Why didn't you let us help!!!!" he was furious. He had to sit and watch his friend beat before his eyes, now he wanted answers.

Shikamaru looked up at Kiba. Then at the others before pulling himself to his feet. "Troublesome...as I was about to say. I'm sure you would all like an explanation for my actions???" He notice everyone nod. "Simple, I was keeping a promise and following orders."

"What are you talking about Shikamaru? What orders? What promise?" asked a now totally confused Ino.

"I promised Naruto I wouldn't let you interfere, I was also ordered by the Hokage to do the same." was his neutral response.

"But why?" Sakura pleaded.

"Do you all want to know? I mean do you REALLY want to know? It's a S-class secret punishable by death. It will probably change your outlook on life and especially this village." Shikamaru stated with a serious look on his face. "Are you still sure?" Seeing everyone nod he started walking in the opposite direction of the tower. "Then you won't be attending the ceremony, follow me."

"Where are we going Shikamaru?" Choji asked

Shikamaru stopped without turning around, mulling Naruto's words over in his head. "Were going to....to a different celebration."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: This is set one month after a successful Sasuke retrieval mission. I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu**"

A Different Celebration

Chapter 3

The rain continued to come down on the rookies as they made their way across Konoha. But the weather was the last things on their minds, they were all still thinking of what they'd seen. Some were even dreading what they were about to see. True to their word no-one had said a thing as they made there way towards one of the poorer districts in town. Finally one of them gave in to what the others were thinking.

"Alright Shikamaru, where the hell are we going?" asked a fed up Kiba.

Shikamaru turn to him with a serious expression on his face, most the rookies took a step back. "Kiba, I told you to keep your mouth shut...consider it an order." At this point Ino started to open her mouth but he quickly cut her off, "Yes Ino an order, so yes I'm pulling rank, so shut. Your. Mouth." Ino's mouth instantly clamped shut. He turned back and continued to walk towards the destination, his mind still buzzing with the events taking place and the one that happened the day before.

FLASHBACK

Shikamaru head towards the Hokage tower, having been summoned by an Ambu. 'What now? I was just about to fall asleep, damn, sometimes I hate being a Chuunin.' He went inside and climbed the stairs towards the Hokage office. Stopping in front of the desk he waited for the secretary to notice him. After a few moments he was cleared to go in, and what a site to greet him. Naruto was flat on his back on the Hokage's desk with her hand wrapped around his neck, her assistant was pulling her hair in an attempt to save the loudmouth. Upon closer inspection Shikamaru notice Naruto had a bottle in his hand and was attempting to keep it way from the Hokage.

"Give me that back you little brat!" snarled Tsunade as she applied more pressure on Naruto's windpipe.

"Lady Tsunade please calm down! He's just trying to help." pleaded Shizune as she pulled harder on her masters hair.

Naruto was attempting to speak but it came out as a series for gurgles and gasps. Shikamaru observed this for a minuet before coughing into his hand, The other occupants of the room froze and turned there gaze towards him. "You wished to see me Lady Hokage?" he stated in his usual bored tone.

Shizune quickly let go of her masters hair and started to go about the office cleaning up strewn documents. Tsunade let go of Naruto who began to gasp and she made her way behind her desk. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as Naruto sat up coughing and wheezing.

"Geez grandma did you have to squeeze so hard? I started to see the light! he huffed, attempting to control his breathing.

Her response was to grab to bottle in his hand and flick his forehead with the other, he sailed across the room smashing into a bookcase causing it to shatter and fall around him. "Then don't steal my sake!" She yelled as she put the bottle back into the bottom of her desk drawer.

Shikamaru couldn't help but sweat drop at that as Shizune went to help Naruto stand. "Oh my head, how do you put up with her?" Naruto groaned as he got his bearings.

"Well I know better than to try and steal her sake Naruto" Shizune stated as she helped him to his feet and picking pieces of the bookcase from his hair.

"But it's not like she needs the stuff to survive" wined the the blond.

"Naruto your banned from eating ramen for the next month" growled the older blond.

"What?!" cried Naruto, "How will I live?! Ramen is my lifeline, the food of the gods. If anything you should make it our official food." He then crossed his arms and looked away with a pout on his face. "Better then those stupid fruits and vegetables Kakashi-sensie is always trying to get me to eat. And miles better then that nasty hospital food they make you eat" he grumbled.

Shizune sighed, "She was just making a point Naruto."

He blinked a few times, "Oh..."

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose, "Troublesome blonds"

The Hokage looked up at him, "What was that Nara?"

Shikamaru gulped, "Nothing mam."

Tsunade smirked, "That's what I thought. Now you'll be attending the ceremony tomorrow correct?"

The shadow user sighed and nodded, "My mother would have my head if I didn't"

The older blond looked amused, "Good. Now then, we'll be having a short ceremony before the main festivities start. Due to the sound/sand invasion, the retrieval mission and other more mundane things, you and a few others never received a proper celebration of your achievements. Therefor you need to show up a little early so this can be done, understood?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Good, Naruto you'll need to be there as well and..." The Hokage started to say before she interrupted.

"No" Naruto cut in with a sense of finality.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" The 5th growled.

Naruto took a breath and steeled himself, "I said no, I won't be attending the festival. I'm not welcome there and I have more important things to do."

"What the hell do you mean your not welcome? And what things could be more important than the festival?" barked Tsunade.

Naruto all but glared at her and said through clinched teeth, "You know why I'm not welcome. And as for what I'll be doing..." He walked over to the bookcase underneath the pictures of the past Hokages and removed a blue book. He turned and tossed it to the older blond, "...read the old man's journal." He then crossed his arms, the expression of seriousness never leaving his face.

Shikamaru's brain was going into overdrive as he watched these events unfold. He watched as the Hokage flipped through the journal, seemingly jumping portions in favor of certain entries, her expression darkening with each line she read. He looked over at Shizune who was obviously nervous. He then looked at Naruto, and couldn't help but be impressed with how he was handling this, the look on his face was pure determination. It was then he noticed the picture of a blond on the wall, after looking at it for a few seconds his eyes widened and he felt his brain might explode. Just as he was about to speak the Hokage snapped the book shut.

"No, I forbid it Naruto" she said, but didn't seem to have her usual fight in it.

"I wasn't asking permission. I'll do it whether you say I can or not. It's wrong and no one else ever seems to care." Naruto said, in a more subbed tone.

"What if I order them..." She started but was cut off again

"The old man tried that 5 years ago, it almost cause a riot, so it won't work." Naruto stated

"I can assign some..." she tried

"3 years ago...they didn't care." Naruto said with some sadness.

The older blond sighed as she rested her elbows on the desk and covered her face with her hands. "Why can't they see your just another boy." she whispered with sadness. Everyone noticed the tear escape from under her hands and land on the desk, but no one said anything.

Naruto smiled a sadly, "It's ok granny, they're just blinded by the pain. I'm use to it."

For some reason that caused everything to click in Shikamaru's head, and he was left reeling from what he just figured out. He took a few slow deep breaths so he didn't draw attention to himself. 'I can't believe it, but it explains everything.'

"Well I'm gonna go grab some ramen. Ramen helps everything you know." Naruto said as he put his "mask" back on. "C-ya." with that he started to walk out of the office.

"Naruto wait." Shikamaru spoke, but he didn't know why. It was then he noticed he was now the center of attention.

"What's up Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he turned away from the door to address the shadow user.

Shikamaru stood there for a second before deciding to just come out with it, " I know your secret Naruto." he stated bluntly.

A nervous look crept onto the young blonds face as the Hokage and her assistant tensed. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru looked him dead in the eyes before he spoke, " I know why the adults hate of the village hate you, I know how you beat Neji, Garra, and Sasuke."

Several emotions passed over Naruto's face. First shock, then fear, a flash of anger, then finally resignation. "I understand." He said while looking down, " Thanks for being my friend for a little while, I'll stay away from you from now on. Goodbye." He quickly made his way towards the door.

"Naruto stop" The older blond called to him just as he grasped the knob of the door. Only to gasp in shocked as he crushed it and seeing tears fall at his feet, his back still to them. She then sighed, "Please turn around Naruto."

He reluctantly obeyed, the visage of pain upon his face, only for his eyes to widen at what has now happening. Shikamaru was bowed at the waste facing Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto." The Nara spoke in a calm collected voice., "Thank you for shouldering this burden that no one should have to endure. I know it was forced upon you without you consent, and yet you still show loyalty to those who hate you. I don't know how you haven't been driven insane by now, but thank you. Thank you for protecting us, for protecting my family, me, and our friends. Thank you." He stood tall and extended his hand. "I am proud to call you my friend and comrade." The shadow user finished with a smile on his face.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, tear streaks on his face, stuck in a state of shock. Finally after a moment he slowly reached his hand towards Shikamaru's, as if afraid it was all a lie. He smiled a true as he shook the Nara's hand. Tsunade looked on proud of this younger generation, Shizune next to her with her hand clasped at her mouth, tears of happiness starting to fall.

Tsunade decided to break the silence that had settled over the room, "Well now, I think this calls for our own celebration, Shizune, fetch us all some ramen." She told her assistant with a laugh.

Shizune quickly wiped her tears away and smiled, "Yes mam" After collecting the orders she quickly left the office.

"Now Shikamaru, what you've just learned is a s-class secret, punishable by death. Only Naruto and myself are allowed to reveal it to anyone, do you understand?" questioned the 5th.

"Yes mam." responded the Nara, before turning towards Naruto, "Now that that's out of the way. What are you planning tomorrow, and how can I help?"

Naruto just smiled, and looked at the older blond who just sighed and nodded. He then looked back at Shikamaru, "I'll tell ya when we eat" After which he laughed

Shikamaru snorted and laughed, "Troublesome blond."

END FLASBACK

'Troublesome indeed' Shikamaru thought with a smirk. 'Although after learning everything I know I'll never act on impulse like that again unless it's REALLY important, I could have been killed.'

They all continued trudging down the road, completely disregarding the rain, when they finally reach their destination. It was a worn dilapidated building, full of holes, broken windows, basically a shit hole.

"Shikamaru, what are we doing at this dump?" Ino asked, eying the building with some disgust.

Shikamaru shot her a glare that shut her up. "This is Naruto's home Ino." he replied with a bit of an edge.

Everyone's eyes widened at the statement before turning back and eying the building again.

"But...but..." Ino felt bad, but she couldn't stop herself, "This place is condemned, it says so on the door."

Indeed there was a sign saying condemned on the main entrance door, it had been so for the past...

"Seven years! This place has been like this for 7 years?" Sakura exclaimed looking at the sign on the door.

Everyone turned to Shikamaru, eyes pleading that it was some kind of joke, he simply looked down, and everyone felt a weight drop in the stomach as a feeling of anger, sadness and pity swept over them.

"Where is he?" asked Sasuke, his voice soft but firm.

"Right here" a voice said from behind them. All the rookies spun around to see Naruto standing there...dressed in funeral clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: This is set one month after a successful Sasuke retrieval mission. I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu**"

A Different Celebration

Chapter 4

Everyone was lost, not knowing what was happening. Naruto stood there, eying them with unreadable emotions. Dressed in the clothes he'd worn to the 3rds funeral. He didn't appear to be in any pain from the beating he took earlier, his face was now clean as well.

Finally after a few moments of silence Sasuke spoke, "What's going on Naruto?"

Narruto just stared at Sasuke for a minute, before finally responding. "It's a S-ranked secret Sasuke. One that may change your outlook on the village, or our commanders...or me." Naruto replied, the last part almost a whisper. "A secret that only I or the Hokage may speak of. But I won't discuss it here, I have a important matter to attend to first, you all may come, but please be respectful." His last sentence spoke in a tight, almost commanding tone.

Sakura was about to ask him what he meant when the door opened, reveling yet another person dressed in funeral clothes.

"Lady Hinata?" Neji questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Hinata looked at Neji and gave a brief bow, which he returned. "I informed you yesterday that I had a private ceremony to attend Neji." she replied...with a small stutter. She then turned to Naruto, "Everything is ready."

Naruto walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, shocking everyone. She gladly returned it, a mild blush spread on her face.

"You didn't need to do this, I could have handled it, I always have." he said while still holding her.

She looked into his eyes and spoke, "Your not alone anymore Naruto, I'm here for you." She then pecked him on the lips, causing everyone's jaw to drop. Then sweat drop as her face jumped 10 shades of red and she fought to stay conscious.

He chuckled and smiled, "Thank you." His grin faded a little, "Let's begin shall we?. To which she nodded.

He then released her and stepped back, forming his signature hand sign "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**". 8 more Narutos popped into existence and made their way inside along with the original and Hinata. Everyone turned to Shikamaru to see if he knew what was going on, only to find him glaring at the ground, they decided not to ask. About a minute later Hinata came outside carrying a large bundle of white flowers. At this point Ino found her voice.

"Hey Hinata, aren't those the flowers you bought yesterday?", she asked. To which Hinata nodded. "Are they for your family or something?"

Hinata shook her head and replied, "As odd as it sounds Ino I wish they were, but the Hyuga already picked up that order days ago. These are for innocents..." she trailed off as Naruto appeared from inside.

He was holding the fox he had rescued earlier, it was clearly enjoying the attention, but froze upon seeing everyone. "It's alright little guy, their not going to hurt you" Naruto said while scratching behind it's ears. It relaxed somewhat, but not completely. It was at that time the clones came out, each carrying a white bundle of cloth.

Kiba sniffed the air and froze, "N-naruto...are those..." he spoke in an eerily calm voice.

Naruto nodded, his expression a cross between sadness and anger. "Yeah, some are adults, mostly kits though." His voice seemed empty.

"You gathered them all?" Neji asked.

"No, they were brought to me. They always are." Naruto responded, his statement punctuated with a bitter laugh.

"But why?" it was tenten who now spoke.

"I'd rather not discuss it here. He replied.

Then something he never would have suspected happened. Kiba approached one of his clones and held out his arms. The others seeing this snapped out of there trance and followed suit. The clones stared at the rookies, before turning to Naruto who was exchanging glaces with Hinata and Shikamaru. He nodded and the clones handed them over. There were more rookies than bodys, so Ino and Shikamaru were odd man out, which considering the cercumstance wasn't a bad thing. Ino went and gathered the floweres from hinata, who then took the little fox from Naruto. She gave a slight giggle when it licked her cheek.

Naruto then dispelled his clones and turned towards his friends, he gave a small bow. "Thank you." His voice cracked with emotion. No one spoke, merely nodded in return.

They then made their way towards one of the corners of the village. Naruto leading, followed by Hinata holding the kit, Ino with the flowers, the rookies with the bundles, and Shikamaru bringing up the rear. The girls had utter looks of sadness on their faces, particularly Tenten and Sakura, who were each holding a bundle. As they progressed onward each was lost in their own thoughts. They were keenly aware of the villagers staring and whispering amongst each other. Kiba let out a low growl as he could hear most of what was said. The reactions from the ninjas confused them most. Some would scowl or scoff, others gave a blank look. Some even a small nod towards the group.

They rounded and alleyway and we stopped by a clearly drunk man if the cheap bottle of sake in his hand was any indication. He stopped and swayed as he took in the sight before him. He noticed most of them were their respective clan heirs, and was about to say something when his eyes landed on Naruto. He scowled and spat off to his side. "Don't you kids know what the hell your walking with?". Not even giving them time to respond he continued, "That's the damn Ky-". His voice was suddenly cut off as he apparently began to choke. The rookies looked on stunned as they saw Skikamaru's shadow zip up the mans chest and a hand wrapped around his throat.

Shikamaru stepped forward a scowl on his face, "Hey Naruto, why don't you continue on with everyone while I take care of this guy. Hes obviously too drunk to handle himself properly." While his voice seemed calm it carried an undertone which left little choice in the matter. By now the drunk had been brought to his knees. He stared up with fear in his eyes and Shikamru's cold and calculating gaze.

Naruto looked on blankly, "OK Shika, just don't..."

"I got it handled, don't worry." Shikamaru replied, turning to give him a small smile.

Naruto just nodded and motioned the others to follow, which they reluctantly did, leaving the lone chunnin with the drunk.

Shikamaru waited a moment making sure they were gone. "Troublesome, just had to open your mouth didn't you? You realize you almost broke the Thirds law right? I think a thank you is in order, but you probably to wasted to understand whats going on." He sighed releasing his justsu allowing the man to collapse to the ground on his hands and knees gasping for breath.

"...you little...brat...traitor. Wait till I tell everyone you're helping the Ky-" the drunk raged until the bottom of Shikamaru's sandle met his face. He slammed back into the wall with blood gushing out of his nose and mouth, and slumped unconscious.

"Tch, your welcome." the shadow user mumbled as he glanced at the ANBU stationed on the nearby roof. Receiving a nod he shoved his hands back in his pockets and began to catch up with the group, leaving the ANBU to handle the drunk.

While this was happening the rookies kept following Naruto towards the edge of town. They were heading past some of the less used traing fields when Neji jerked to a halt, eyes wide. Everyone else stopped as well, and looked confused at the Hyuga genius. He quickly schooled his expression into its normal calm look. His eyes lingered on Naruto who was the only who didn't appear confused.

"I'm sorry...", Neji spoke quietly to the blond boy, before his eyes took on a more broad view. "..let us continue."

Naruto just gave the briefest of nods indicating he understood what Neji truly meant. He turned and continued to escort the genin through a wooded area. "Were almost there." He spoke in a low voice.

True to his word they broke through into a clearing, were more people were already waiting for them.

Naruto let a small true smile creep onto his face as he spoke in a light yet respectful tone, "Hello Lady Hokage, Jiraiya-sensei."


End file.
